


Birthday Bird

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [43]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: Damian drags Dick out to celebrate his birthday.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: All The Batfam BS [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514906
Comments: 1
Kudos: 153





	Birthday Bird

“You owe me a sandwich.”

Dick nearly jumped out of his skin at Damian’s voice behind him, then turned to face his brother and asked, “Uh… What?”

Damian raised an eyebrow and, raising his voice slightly, repeated, “I said, Grayson, that you owe me a sandwich.”

Dick looked around, wondering if Damian had been replaced by some sort of clone, and slowly question, “I… owe you a sandwich?”

“Yes, Grayson, you owe me a sandwich. Are you growing hard of hearing in your old age?”

“Why do I owe you a sandwich?”

The Maybe-Damian rolled his eyes and yeah, that was definitely Damian who answered, “On patrol last night, you told me that if I successfully dealt with more gun-runners than you, you would allow me to choose today’s lunch. As such, we are going to the deli on 3rd and 16th.”

Dick opened his mouth to say… something, then closed it again and sighed, “I’ll get my keys. And call Tim to let him know I won’t be able to make it, I suppose. I was supposed to meet him for lunch.”

Damian pulled out his own phone, replying, “I will text Drake and tell him you will reschedule.”

Dick sighed and headed up to his room, retrieving his keys and sending a quick apology text to Tim.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dick found a parking spot down the road from the deli and he and Damian walked to it. When they entered, however, Dick noticed two things immediately.

First, Tim was there, sitting at a booth with Jason and Bruce and Alfred.

Second, there was a cake. A large, heavily frosted cake with 32 lit candles stuck in it.

Dick was confused. Very, very confused. His birthday wasn’t until…

Oh.

Until today.

Dick’s thought process must’ve shown on his face, because Jason laughed at him when he sat down and teased, “And you were givin’ me shit for forgettin’ my birthday, Dick-o-crite.”

Dick raised an eyebrow and shot back, “Dick-o-crite? That’s a new one.”

Tim cut in before Jason could retort, stating, “Happy birthday, Dick.”

Bruce and Alfred threw in their own birthday wishes and Dick felt his eyes welling up with tears as he was sandwiched between Bruce and Damian in the booth. He leaned into Bruce’s side, dragging Damian in for a hug, and sniffled, trying not to start sobbing as he stated, “You guys are great.”

Tim reached out to lightly kick his ankle, answering fondly, “At least blow out your candles before you start bawling. Alfred worked hard on it, we don’t want the candles to burn it.”

Dick leaned forward to blow out the candles. As soon as they were out, however, he felt three hands on the back of his head and resigned himself to his fate as his face was plunged into the cake. He laughed as they finally let him up, recalling fond memories of having done it to each of them in the past, and sat back.

“I love you guys.”


End file.
